myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Force Deck
Overview: The Warrior Force Deck uses cards that either increase the ATK of all monsters you control, or has monsters that increase their own ATK. Main cards include "Turret Warrior", the "Silent Swordsman" series, "Command Knight", and "The A. Forces." The deck relies mostly on the use of Warrior-Type support cards. The deck is composed of a 40-card Main Deck and a 5-card Extra Deck 'Main Deck:' 'Monsters:' Silent Swordsman LV7 Silent Swordsman LV5 (x2) Silent Swordsman LV3 Turret Warrior (x3) The Calculator (x2) Junk Synchron (x2) Command Knight (x2) Zero Gardna (x2) Twin-Sword Marauder (x2) Mysterious Guard (x2) Eccentric Boy Maurading Captain 'Spells:' The A. Forces (x3) Reinforcement of the Army (x2) The Warrior Returning Alive Monster Reborn Pot of Avarice Enemy Controller Mystical Space Typhoon Lightning Vortex Swords of Concealing Light 'Traps:' Spell Shield Type-8 Compulsory Evacuation Device Bottomless Trap Hole Dimensional Prison Destruction Jammer Half or Nothing Defense Draw 'Extra Deck:' 'Synchro Monsters:' Red Dragon Archfiend Junk Destroyer X-Saber Urbellum X-Saber Wayne Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth 'Strategies': The deck relies mostly on the card "Turret Warrior," which can be special summoned for the cost of one warrior-type monster on your side of the field. It also gains ATK equal to the tributed monster's original ATK (because of this, you cannot sacrifice a Turret Warrior for another and gain a larger boost in ATK; instead, the new Turret Warrior will gain the first Turret Warrior's original 1200 ATK). The best candidates for this effect are "Silent Swordsman LV7" (boost to 4000 ATK), "Silent Swordsman LV5" (boost to 3500 ATK), and "Twin-Sword Marauder" (boost to 2800 ATK). Twin-Sword Maurader is the easiest to use, as it can be summoned in one turn and then can be immediately sacrificed for Turret Warrior. Silent Swordsman LV5 requires either Silent Swordsman LV3's effect to be summoned, or can be summoned for one tribute, which can be considered a a decent trade, noting the ATK boost Turret Warrior would gain. Silent Swordsman LV7 is the most powerful sacrificial candidate for Turret Warrior, and can be used in an interesting strategy: By first locking-down your opponent with Silent Swordsman LV7's spell-negating effect, you can then pull a surprise attack by summoning Turret Warrior. The result is that your opponent has been unable to use spell cards for as long as you wanted them to, and you gain the ability to use your own spells, all while gaining a new monster with 4000 ATK (This is especially a powerful technique if you have been filling the field with warrior and spellcaster-type monsters over the last few turns, for if you already had The A. Forces on the field, or you play it right then, it is possible for Turret Warrior to reach a maximum of 7800 ATK if all three The A. Forces and the two Command Knights were on the field). The Synchro Monsters provided are also meant mostly for Turret Warrior's ability (especially X-Saber Wayne, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth and Junk Destroyer, as all three have one-time or no effects). Other added effects include the use of "Swords of Concealing Light" for the effect of Twin-Sword Maurader and "Red Dragon Archfiend," the use of Silent Swordsman LV5 and LV7 to stop opponent spell cards, a field-lockdown with both Command Knights active at once, the use of Mysterious Guard to return large amounts of monsters to the hand and deck at a time, and the use of a full field with The Calculator. Category:Deck Types W-Z Category:Deck List